welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Eileen de Boer
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Eileen de Boer is an Irish-born Pure-Blood witch of Dutch and English descent. She is the daughter of Martina Tippit and Emmett de Boer. Life Before Hogwarts Eileen grew up inspired by grotesque stories. Although she was raised by her grandparents, Declan and Scarlett, who would never tell their granddaughter such disturbing tales. Her parents, who did not abandon her, were Healers. They spent the majority of Eileen's life working mainly for the British and Irish Quidditch League as Mediwizards. She liked hearing from them of the gruesome injuries they tended to both on and off the pitch. Eileen, and her parents, did not play quidditch. She never wanted to, she was much more obsessed with the pain inflicted by those lethal iron bludgers. Her parents baring witness to any form of break, fracture, and near death experience she could think of often fed her morbid sense of creativity. It was not until the rogue bludger death of Wales's own Sian Vaugh of the Holyhead Harpies that her parents decided to get out of the League, and transfer to St. Mungo's. Eileen was upset with the decision, she knew she was still going to be able to hear their gory stories which was a bright side she tried to look too. The pitch was where all the action was, years of hearing the tales cemented that idea in her head. It would always be something she was infatuated with. Her first use of magic is something her family does not speak about. As a matter of fact her grandparents deny that it ever happened. Her father, and mother on the other had were responsible for reversing what had been done. It started out like any typical day, Declan and Scarlett sent Eileen outside to play shortly before her mother and father were to arrive home from work. Had Eileen known what was in store she might have begged to stay inside that day. Ignorance is bliss. The little girl was ecstatic to get some fresh air. She hopped, skipped, and literally jumped out the door. She came face to face with one of the young boys in her neighborhood notorious for taunting her, which was a usual occurrence for the two of them. He had a book of matches, he tended to light one, and fling it at Eileen. Sometimes he lit the entire book of matches, and flung the mass of flames at her like it was a fireball. When she had enough of it she transfigured the matches into needles, the young boy had not seen this, nor had he expected it until she turned him, and his hand into a human pin cushion. He kept yelling hysterically to anyone who would listen about how she smiled at him after she sent the needles into his skin. Suffice it to say, that boy never taunted her again. Around the age of nine Eileen was introduced to the young son of her parents old friends Demitri and Isabella. She, and their son Noland did not hit it off right away, she thought he was weird at first. While the same could most definitely be said of her, he did not seem to think that way. Eileen's parents having more regular working schedules lead to frequent encounters between Noland, and Eileen. They had many playdates despite her claiming to not want to take part. Each day when their time together came to an end whether it was her parents taking her home, or his parents picking him up she literally clung to him. She cried for hours on end whenever they were pried apart. He was the first friend she ever had. He was the first person she has ever met, outside of her family, who was not bothered by how odd she can be. She did not understand how deeply she cared for Noland, to her 'love' was something reserved for family members. Anytime someone, no matter who they were, said something similar about the nature of the relationship she had with Noland she got mad. He was her friend. The first, and quite possibly the only one an oddball like her would make. While she did not truly understand what it meant to make the choice to love another person, she did not want anything to change between her, and her friend. Wizarding School Her mother, and father insisted that she attend school in Russia, against her wishes she did so. When she began at Koldovstoretz she sent letters to Noland on a weekly to monthly basis. At times she became jealous of the distance between them, hyper focused on her school work, and perfecting the Russian dialect lead to her neglecting him. She did not write for weeks, and sometimes months. She felt bad when she did not know how to tell him she learned to be happy without him. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Unostentatious - Honorable, Vengeful, Assertive, Dependent Eileen is a complex, and quite intricate weaving of feelings, and emotions. She has an enormous amount of patience, and a calm exterior. She is a 'sour patch kid' for sure. She looks sweet on the outside, a bit like she might not have it in her to harm a fly. That is not true, if her looks have deceived then the poor fool who fell for it is in for a world of trouble. There is a look that comes across her green eyes that some might not notice when it happens. A pure malevolence blinds her sense of right and wrong. When the line has been crossed she gives no warnings, and she does not believe in second chances. When she lashes out she does so aggressively. Much like the boy who used to toss the flaming book of matches he called fireballs at her. The seeker of vengeance that resides chained up inside of her breaks loose when she feels that she has been wronged one too many times. No amount of begging or pleading can turn things around when the dark switch has been flipped, she has to make the aggressor into a victim. Retribution is the only way that she believes balance can be restored. Despite it being a belief that is relegated to the back of her mind she does believe that her actions are justified. She feels that she is doing something righteous, albeit in a misguided way, when she hurts someone who has hurt her. Appearance Antonella Cavalieri Eileen has a diamond shaped face, with a pointy little nose, and chin. Her lips are mismatches the bottom being a little more plump than the top. She has a warm golden brown skin tone which is only accentuated by big, almond shaped, brilliant green eyes. She has long, straight, dark brown hair. She keeps her hair, her crowning glory, healthy by regularly having it neatly trimmed. It falls at its longest to the middle of her back (or just above her rib cage). She is quite petite, slender is the terms she prefers. Her weight has dipped in the past, and she retains a dangerously slim figure that borders on being waiflike. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Expiry Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Cherry Wand Category:Porlock Wand Category:Bird Patronus Category:Born in Ireland Category:English Category:Dutch Category:Name begins with "E" Category:April Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch